<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep in a Fox's Hole by VincentValen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902119">Deep in a Fox's Hole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentValen/pseuds/VincentValen'>VincentValen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Tamers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Modification, Creampie, F/M, Master/Slave, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:46:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentValen/pseuds/VincentValen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument between Rika and Renamon leads the young girl to throw her digivice away, disowning the fox Digimon and running away. Alone, Renamon wanders the town without a purpose, until she feels a desire to come near a certain house. A house where the new owner of her digivice has been...tinkering with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Renamon/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deep in a Fox's Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The story occurs after the episode The Icemon Cometh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hate him,” she said.</p>
<p>“Well he’s gone now,” Takato replied, a hand behind his head in relaxation. </p>
<p>“Not him...I hate Digimon, all of them!” Rika cried out in anger as she walked away from the group. As she did, she tossed away her digivice, it clattering as it skipped across the roof the group was on.</p>
<p>Henry, Takato, and their Digimon Terriermon and Guilmon watched in surprise as the young female tamer and her partner Renamon, currently in the champion form of Kyubimon, walked in opposite directions.</p>
<p>“Hey what’s wrong with you? Aren’t you guys supposed to be friends?” Takato called out to both of them.</p>
<p>Note: Yes that was pulled right from the ending of the episode, now for the dirty stuff :p</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was the last time those two would ever see each other. The fox Digimon would usually appear whenever Rika called her name, but that had never occurred again. She’d watch from a distance, see how her male compatriots would try to convince her to forgive her partner, but to no avail. No emerging Digimon attacked her either, so she didn’t even have an excuse to defend her.</p>
<p>“Hey there toots,” a voice behind her said. Renamon turned about from her position atop a high tree branch to see Impmon appearing. The little runt was always showing up to be a random nuisance to her. Though in her current predicament, she was like him now. A Digimon without a tamer...a partner.</p>
<p>“What do you want Impmon?” she said, her tone as harsh as usual when speaking to him.</p>
<p>“Whaaat, I can’t pop in to say hi to my favorite foxy lady who’s clearly down in the dumps? So...what’d you do?” he inquired.</p>
<p>“I don’t know...she had an encounter with an Icedevimon. He wanted her to be his tamer. The experience...damaged her outlook on Digimon. She hasn’t called for me since then.”<br/>“Oof...you certainly ended up in the doghouse. Or is it foxhouse in this case? But hey, look on the bright side, now you’re free like me, haha!” he said, doing a little jig in celebration. Renamon of course stayed in stone silence.</p>
<p>“What, don’t tell me you actually miss her? Miss doing all that fighting, taking all those hits, just so you could be the strongest Digimon on a girl’s leash? I wouldn’t be. You’re free to do what you want now. So embrace it, or go get yourself stomped under a Tyrannomon’s foot!” The small Digimon departed shortly after, leaving the fox alone with her thoughts.</p>
<p>She would continue to watch over Rika for days, and the days quickly blurred into weeks of repetition. Observing, staying quiet as Impmon rattled off like a newspaper boy, and then moving on. However, as she shadowed her movements, a bizarre feeling had begun to take hold in her mind. There was a building, a home like any other in the streets she roamed, that appeared to be calling her towards it. While she could put it aside in her mind temporarily, eventually the desire grew to be too much, and one night she finally put her tailing of Rika aside and leapt to the house that was clouding her head so much.</p>
<p>In the dark of night, she spotted that only the lights upstairs were on, so she swiftly jumped upwards, landing on the roof nearby a lit window. Peering inside, she laid eyes on a young man, seeing him from behind as he was seated, appearing to be working on something on a desk. Nothing threatening from what she could tell. Still, she wanted some answers for the thoughts in her mind. Reaching out a paw, she slowly lifted the window, slipping inside the room as quietly as possible.</p>
<p>“Could you close that behind you please?” he called out, taking her aback.</p>
<p>“How did you know?” she inquired, acquiescing and shutting the window.</p>
<p>“You mean besides the cool breeze that came across the room for a brief moment? I guess you can say I saw you coming.” At that, he turned the chair around, giving both of them a chance to see the other. He was in his early 20’s, and wearing a pair of what seemed to be high-tech specs. The glasses looked like they had been zooming in on something. The eyes behind them registered surprise at first, then calmed as a small smile emerged on his face.</p>
<p>“A Renamon. This is certainly more than I’d hoped for when I got this thing,” he said. She glanced down, seeing Rika’s digivice in his hand.</p>
<p>“My father works as a janitor for several apartment complexes. It's hard work, but he was willing to do all that just to make sure I went to a good school. He knows I’m into technology, so when he came across this when cleaning a building a few weeks ago, he decided to give it to me. Have a new puzzle to tinker with so to speak. Once I fiddled enough with this, it was apparent this was related to Digimon. I didn’t think you’d be real, after all you all only existed as a card game for us humans. Now that you’re here though...I can test just how real you are.”<br/>While the words sounded ominous, Renamon didn’t raise a hand to him. She’d never gone after humans, only fighting her own kind. And there was also a lingering feeling in her mind that she shouldn’t harm him at all. Instead she only watched as he reached back onto the desk, pulling a stack of black cards off of it.</p>
<p>“Ordinarily, your kind are powered up and gifted with abilities through the cards we’d swipe through these devices. Like a command run through a program on a computer. When you look at it plainly, all you are is computer data, and this is just a modifier, and the cards are the commands,” he said, indicating her, then the digivice, and the card stack he played around with.</p>
<p>“The commands are limited by what the cards were made to be, just a game for kids. But for someone like me with the right technical knowledge, you could rewrite these cards for...something else.”</p>
<p>He lifted one of the cards from the pack, sliding it through the reader with a quick swipe. Renamon’s brow furrowed, wondering what he’d done.</p>
<p>“Now then...would you kindly come before me and get on your knees?” he requested.</p>
<p>“What? Why would I...I…,” she started, stopping as her eyes widened in horror as her body did exactly what he wanted, dropping to her knees before him.</p>
<p>“Now you’re probably wondering what I did to you. I’m not going to go through every detail. As I said the cards are commands, so I essentially commanded your brain to make it unable to disobey an order from me,” he explained, swiping another card in the midst of it.</p>
<p>“And that one just manipulated your senses so whenever you make contact with me, your body will become uncontrollably...horny. That being said, open your mouth,” he ordered.</p>
<p>“Tch...you...can’t...do...this,” she growled, struggling in a vain effort to disobey as her mouth opened and remained so.</p>
<p>“My dear fox...I think it's obvious that I very much can.” He sounded so sure of himself, the confidence he had swelling as he tinkered with his belt. She watched helplessly as his pants lowered, and his...thing emerged. The Digimon hadn’t seen a human naked before, so the word for this thing escaped her. Her eyes remained locked onto it though as he stroked it, watching it become longer and harder, finally stopping around a good nine inches.</p>
<p>“All that time spent watching hentai, I got pretty good at getting hard with very little to entice me. And you’re certainly very...very...enticing,” he said, a grin emerging on his face.</p>
<p>“I’ll assume you need a vocabulary lesson, as this is very much not in your element. This is called a penis, but you can refer to it as a dick, cock, fuckstick, or whatever dirty combination of words works for you. The main thing to stick in your mind is that whenever you see this, your number one priority is pleasing it, no matter where we are or who is around us. Nod if you understand.” It was a moot order, as the first command made it impossible for her to say no. Still submission was always nice to see, as her head unsurprisingly nodded in response.</p>
<p>“Good. Then you may proceed,” he said, leaning back to see what would follow.</p>
<p>The inside of Renamon’s mind was like a beehive, buzzing in a war of her sanity and the commands that were taking it over bit by bit. Her right arm slowly reached towards the...cock as her newly educated mind told her. Once she made contact by grabbing it though, her body immediately shook. She couldn’t understand what was happening to her own body, but the grin on his face only got wider. She’d experienced an orgasm for the first time.</p>
<p>“First step taken, well done. Now you’ll move your hand up and down the shaft. This is what’s known as a handjob. Continue.”</p>
<p>And so she did, massaging his cock in her furry grip, making him emit sounds of pleasure.</p>
<p>“Goddamn...didn’t think it’d feel this good. Tell me Renamon, how do you feel?”</p>
<p>“I feel digus-”</p>
<p>“Ah ah ah,” he interrupted. “I don’t want to hear some disparaging comment, trying to hide what you really want to say. So from now on, you’ll answer any question I ask truthfully. Now that that’s set into place...tell me how do you feel?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I’ve never done something like this before. I don’t have the words…”</p>
<p>“Poor little fox. Never experienced pleasure in your life. You feel good, you feel amazing, you feel like you’re burning up inside. And right now you feel like putting this dick in your mouth.”</p>
<p>With that, the Digimon held his cock straight, and dove forward, deepthroating the entire nine inches in one swift motion. Her body shook as she had yet another orgasm.</p>
<p>“This is called a blowjob. Or to be more specific in this case, deepthroating. Now you’ll remain still..while I do the moving now,” he said, seizing the back of her head.</p>
<p>The fox’s eyes lit up as the man proceeded to ravage her throat mercilessly, his penis thrusting in and out at a rapid pace.</p>
<p>“GLRCH, GLRCH, GLRCH,” Renamon was making all sorts of new sounds, her eyes bulging as she continued to be used like a digital sex sleeve.</p>
<p>“Fuck your throat is a terrific hole. Get ready to have it filled!” he yelled.</p>
<p>“Filled with what?” she thought for a moment before she got the answer soon after. He let out a loud groan, his cock releasing a thick and viscous fluid. It was deep enough down her throat that she couldn’t taste it at first, but as he pulled back out, a few more spurts landed on her tongue. She reacted harshly, and began coughing it up.</p>
<p>“Hmm...that’s a curious reaction. Guess the contact command doesn’t apply to the fluids that come out of me. Good to know.” As she stayed keeling over on the floor, he turned around, quickly modifying another card to his collection. When he was done, he proceeded to swipe it through the digivice, which caused Renamon’s coughing to suddenly cease. She made small sounds, like she was trying to cough again, but found she could not as her body was being changed again.</p>
<p>“That swipe just patched your little problem there. Now, anything you taste that comes out of me you’ll find to be a delectable treat to your taste buds. So how about you mosey on back here and clean up my cock?”</p>
<p>Unable to defy him, she did so, extending her tongue and licking every last bit of leftover semen off the tip of his dick. And thanks to the new change, it was as if she were sampling ice cream.</p>
<p>“Excellent...now would you stand up and rotate in place for a bit please?” he asked.</p>
<p>As she complied with the new order, spinning around slowly as though she were on a turntable, his eyes were moving fast, scrolling all over her body. Once he’d seen enough, he turned back to the desk.</p>
<p>“As I said when you first came here, you were more than I’d hoped for. This device could’ve been attached to some unappealing looker of a Digimon. So I didn’t get around to tailoring cards specifically for you...until now. You can stop the rotation.”</p>
<p>She halted, watching as he turned to face her again.</p>
<p>“This one’s going to be the real test,” he said, holding another card up. “I’d explain it...but I’d much rather see the reaction from you once it’s done.” And with that he passed it through the reader of the device.</p>
<p>The Digimon’s eyes suddenly bulged, as she seized up like she’d been possessed by something. An orb of data appeared around the fox, which would ordinarily signal digivolution and a change in form. But as the new data began to reform, it seemed like she was still remaining in her rookie form. The orb soon disappeared, leaving Renamon laying on the floor. That didn’t mean anything had changed though….</p>
<p>A smart chortle began, then soon erupted into full-blown joy.</p>
<p>“Hahahahahaha...fucking spectacular. I gotta be honest, I didn’t think this one would actually work. Overwriting parts of the brain is one thing. Modifying the body entirely is a whole other matter,” he said, kneeling down before Renamon’s new body. The poor fox had been driven to near unconsciousness by the ordeal. She’d been given a sizable pair of breasts, a pale white matching the inner parts of her fur. The nipples were a nice vibrant pink, and speaking of pink…</p>
<p>“Jackpot,” he said, looking between her legs to find a freshly installed pussy and asshole. “You’re going to experience so many new things,” a smirk showing on his face.</p>
<p>Then he plunged two fingers deep in her new vaginal hole. The sudden stimulation combined with the commands cause Renamon to snap up like a vampire popping out of their coffin.</p>
<p>“GAHHHHH!” she cried out. “What on earth have you done to me?”</p>
<p>“Well I did say I wanted to see what’d happen to you first. Now that it's actually happened, I have no problem in saying that I turned your hot body into a really...really...hot...fuckable body,” he explained, using his other hand to fondle her new rack.</p>
<p>“What would you like to do next?” he asked.</p>
<p>“I want to rip your head off ahhh,” she replied, a moan coming out at the end as his fingers dug in further.</p>
<p>“Oh that’s just brutally honest. But I can believe that. Good thing I took certain precautions before you even got here. Would you like to know those?” he said, his smile turning downright wicked.</p>
<p>“Just tell me you evil man…,” she answered, growing tired of his explanations.</p>
<p>“Hehehe it's just so much fun playing with you, knowing you couldn’t do anything to stop me. Anyway it was quite simple. The first created an inexplicable desire for you to come here. More specifically, near me. It also creates an invisible tether in a manner of speaking, preventing you from going more than a few blocks away before you feel that desire to come back. It took awhile for that desire to finally bring you here, but it did its job.”</p>
<p>The fear that came over the fox’s face as she realized she’d never be able to escape this individual was...intoxicating.</p>
<p>“The second was on the off-chance you were a more monstrous type of Digimon, something that was big enough to wreck my house instead of slipping in the window. It ensures that you can take no action that would harm me or anyway I know in any way, shape, or form. It also makes you unable to speak to or notify others about your current predicament, or the changes you’ve gone through. Simply put...you’re mine. In mind, body, and...not sure if data has a soul, but if it does...yeah soul.”</p>
<p>As those words played her in mind, as his hands played with her modified body, it finally began to sink in for Renamon. She was trapped in every definition of the word, he had covered every contingency. She could not harm him, she could not tell anyone about this, she couldn’t lie to him, and every time he touched her, her senses went wild. There didn’t appear to be anything she could do but...but…</p>
<p>Submit.</p>
<p>His hands pulled back, taking a few seconds to suck on the fingers laced with her pussy juice, then went over to his bed, laying down with her arms at the back of his head.</p>
<p>“If you’ve finally come to terms with this relationship, you can come up here and straddle me. If not, you’ll have to stay in that exact spot until you do,” he ordered, before closing his eyes to wait.</p>
<p>“I...I don’t know what to do,” he heard her mutter.</p>
<p>“You have holes that feel pleasure when things are inside of them. And I’m here. I’m sure you can put two and two together,” he said, still waiting on her.</p>
<p>His eyes still shut, he eventually heard a rustling sound, then felt the mattress shift as Renamon seated herself onto him, just shy of his cock. Her breathing was heavy, arms having a bit of a shiver as her hands latched onto his shaft, pulsing in her grip with excitement. As she raised a leg to aim towards her pussy, her heart was pounding, as she was on the precipice of becoming...his. But once she’d moved from her spot, her choice had essentially been made already. So she closed her eyes...and took the plunge.</p>
<p>It’s hard to describe the feelings one would have if they’d never had sexual organs and experienced being penetrated. So she instead expressed them verbally.</p>
<p>“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,” she screamed to the heavens. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, femjuices staining the bedsheets. She fell forward, but managed to snap her arms into place, stopping at a face-to-face with him. He opened his eyes, surveying the fox’s body.</p>
<p>“Congratulations. Doesn’t appear to be blood, but then you wouldn’t have that. Regardless, in normal circumstances, this is when you’ve officially become a woman. You should be happy. Smile,” he said. And so she did, her mouth trembling as it formed a face not unlike those he’d seen in numerous hentai animations.</p>
<p>“You have only just started though. You’ve made yourself cum multiple times, I think it’s only fair you get me there as well. And you can do all the moving.”</p>
<p>The parameters set, Renamon began to buck her hips, riding the cock that had taken over her life with glee. As she popped up and down, the bedsprings creaking in response, she started to become more...loose. She threw her head back, cackling as she was brought to the brink of passing out due to the sheer pleasure, but unable to until she fulfilled his order. She even began to gyrate her hips, trying to get him to cum as soon as possible.</p>
<p>“You’re a quick learner,” he commented, groaning with pleasure as she bounced on him harder and harder. “One could almost think you’d done this before. I’m beginning to theorize you might’ve picked up the knowledge along with the...the...fuck cutting it short, incoming!,” he yelled, quickly sitting up and latching onto the fox with a tight hug.</p>
<p>Semen began to flood into the Digimon, making her cry out so loud, it made him glad he was living alone. She bent backwards, still in a monstrous orgasm of her, so he took the opportunity to suckle at one of her tits, giving each one a light bite when he was done with them. Once the last of his fluids was emptied out inside her, the two fell back, the Digimon covering him like a thick blanket.</p>
<p>“Ha...ha...you know,” he began, catching his breath. “I just realized I never got around to introducing myself. Feels almost pointless now, considering the position we’re in. How about you just call me...Master?” he said, petting the side of her head.</p>
<p>“Yes...Master,” she said faintly, before finally passing out in his arms, settling into her new life.</p>
<p>________________________________</p>
<p>Man this was a fun one to write. If you didn't catch the reference, this is partly inspired by a CG set called Digital Sex Sleeve by Sindoll, where Renamon gets her body modified and gets gangbanged. I went with one, because I like more personal tales.</p>
<p>I am trying my hand at commission work, so if you're interested, details are on my profile page, thank you for reading :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>